The objective of this project is to identify and understand the mechanisms which regulate the dramatic physiological adaptations associated with pregnancy at a system level in humans and how these adaptive responses are altered by gestational diabetes. These studies will examine and quantify the longitudinal first trimester alterations in morphometric, metabolic and cardiopulmonary functions, and correlate these changes with those in hormonal profile.